sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Daisuke Andou
Name: Andou, Daisuke Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 10th grade Extra Curricular Activity: N/A School: Shisei High Appearance: Daisuke is 5'11", he has long (for a boy) dyed reddish-coppery hair, usually kept in a short pony tail, brown eyes, about average build but with long toned legs that can kick hard, the rest of his appearence is fairly normal. He has some barely noticable cuts on his arms and torso. Biography: Daisuke comes from a rich background as his father is a successful business man, he resents his parents for them being "model citizens". Daisuke is the type that wants to change the world or die trying. He's not very quick to trust people. Studied martial arts as a child but gave them up at 11. Daisuke also has borederline Sado-masochism (taking pleasure from hurting himself and others) that he is usually able to control, but it can greatly affect his reasoning. Other: N/A Number: 16 The above biography is as written by Sephy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: S-4M (Silent) Pistol Conclusions: The martial arts he learned as a kid might come in handy. If he gets out of control with his Sado-Masochism, then this competition will become far more interesting than it already is. I have a feeling, though, that B16 is the heroic type, and will probably die saving someone. But, who really knows? Game Evaluations Handled by: Sephy, Bloody Fists Kills: Gabrielle Minase Killed by: Stevan Hyde Collected Weapons: S-4M (Silent) Pistol (designated weapon) Allies: Aiden Ambrose, Umi Martin, Andrew Lipson, Kichiro Taka, Cassandra Roivas, Kiyoko Asakawa, Peri Barclay, Garrett Langston, Eddie Serjeantson, Miranda Grey, Glenn Hughes, Jeremy Torres, Mallory DeLuca, Heather Pendergast Enemies: '''Hawley Faust, Gabrielle Minase, Chi Masumi, Peri Barclay, Max McNeal, Daphne Rudko, Jason Andrews, Eh-Sun Choi, Antonio Franchini, Stevan Hyde '''Mid-Game Evaluation: Daisuke's tenure on the island began at the Well, looking through his daypack (with many a sarcastic obeservation) Aiden Ambrose soon stumbled on him. Umi Martin also happened on the scene, and after a few moments of tension as Umi pointed her gun at them, the situation was diffused and the trio formed an alliancem as none of them were playing. The group moved on to the woods, and they spoke for while - wondering what they would do if somebody who was playing came upon them. They reached their destination - the Hospital, without incident, but upon their arrival, discovered Hawley Faust was inside. Daisuke, spoliing to cause some damage, attempted to bust inside to attack Hawley, but Umi restrained him. Hawley moved to investigate, and the three of them fled, though not before Aiden was wounded in the arm, courtesy of Hawley's shotgun. Arriving at the waterfall, Daisuke and Umi treated Aiden's wounds, with Aiden unconcious, Daisuke confessed his Sado-masochistic complex to Umi. However, Umi took it well, so Daisuke's fears that she would freak out proved unfounded. Edward Rommel interrupted their conversation, but after Umi threatened him at gunpoint, he was discovered not to be a danger. The group talked for a while, then Gabrielle Minase arrived on the scene. Minase was not in a friendly mood, and demanded that the group gave up their weapons to him. After some heated banter, Minase protested that he was simply scared, and had never planned on shooting them at all. A badly wounded Garrett Langston soon turned up, and this did nothing to calm anybody down, Daisuke, nerves strained to the breaking point, proceeded to shoot Minase in the chest, killing him. Umi succeeded in calming him down, and the remainder of the group left, Edward and Garrett having departed just before Minase was killed. Once they got to the lookout point, Umi and Daisuke discussed the game, Aiden still fairly out of the picture. In the middle of their conversation, Andrew Lipson cried out, and after a few moments, Umi rescued the wheelchair bound boy who was stuck in the ditch. After bringing him up to speed on the game, they were once again interrupted, this time by Kichiro Taka, who had followed them from the waterfall, and his companions Kiyoko Asakawaand Cassandra Roivas. Fortunately, the new arrivals were friendly, however, after conversing for a while, Kichiro left for the flames of the Bamboo Coppice, thinking he would find his sister there. Tragically, Umi was in the group he had just left... Afterwards, they came up with a plan to talk to others on the island, and Andrew went to the hilltop. He managed to contact Adam Dodd but was struck by lightening and fell from the cliff, dying soon after, to the horror of the group. Post a confrontation with Chi Masumi, Daisuke and the others left, making their way to the old warehouse. There they stumbled upon another group, comprising of Devi Satome - who soon left, angered by the noise they were making, a highly strung Heather Pendergast, Fredrik Hughes, Jeremy Torres, and meeting Garrett Langston for a second time. Although Heather was in an agressive mood - distrusting Daisuke and the others as they were well armed. Luckily, Fred managed to calm everybody down and get to the introductions, preventing any bloodshed. However, Fred also left soon thereafter, and Jeremy, along with Heather, quickly went along after him. The next visitor was far from welcome, Peri Barclay, but, though he was agressive, he eventually calmed down, though it didn't help when a surprised Kiyoko shot at him with Aiden's gun. After that Garrett left them and Aiden fell into unconsciousness. Daisuke cared for the unconscious Aiden, until Aiden woke up, where they realized that Umi, Kiyoko and Cassandra are missing and then dead. After Peri peacefully left the two of them, they were alone and they decided to leave the warehouse, the place where their friends died. Daisuke and Aiden arrived at the Makeshift Hospital, where Daisuke continued to care for his wounds. After some time the two of them met Fredrik Hughes's group again, which consisted of himself, Jeremy Torres, Mallory DeLuca, Eddie Serjeantson, Miranda Grey, Glenn Hughes and Heather Pendergast. The large group tried to formulate an escape plan, however they were interrupted by Daphne Rudko, who shortly killed both Eddie and Miranda with her knife. The group tried to calm down the hostile Daphne, which succeeded as she later even wanted to be an ally after attacking them. This however ended quickly, when Jason Andrews came to the scene and shot Daphne. Then a fight between Jason and the group accured, until the Hospital was announced as a dangerzone, so the group later ran away to the woods, like Aiden suggested. Fred went after Jason. In the woods the group regrouped, so the remaining members Daisuke, Aiden, Heather, Jeremy, Mallory and Glenn shortly discussed and decided to go to the school. In the school the group encountered Eh-Sun Choi, who was acting hostile towards them. Later Stevan Hyde entered the school, as Daisuke felt threatened by these hostile people, he fled. Nothing was seen from Daisuke until to Day 7, where he was surprised by Stevan Hyde, who snapped his neck. Post-Game Evaluation: Wasted potential. At least the DaisukeXAiden fanfiction will be fun. Memorable Quote(s): "Can we not start playing mind games? If we start thinking like that we'll end up stabbing each other in the back, I don't know about you two, but i'm not ready to give in to that sadistic bastards little game," to Aiden Ambrose, scolding him for speaking in a way that would only rouse suspicion. "I don't care about anyone," to Umi Martin, denying he cared about Aiden and his arm wound. "Guess we won't be seeing him again" Daisuke's only comment to the departure of Kichiro Taka Other/Trivia *Daisuke is based partially off of an imaginary friend Sephy once had and partially off of Die from Dir en Grey. *''Daisuke'' can mean a number of things, but the way Dai's is spelled, it means "tranquility in the east" or just "tranquility". *Ando is the last name of both Masanobu Ando who played Kiriyama in the BR movie, and Die Ando, the rhythm guitarist of Dir en grey. *Dai's birthday is the same as Sephy's, 16th July, he's a Cancer, and his blood type is O. *Daisuke was the second character in Survival of the Fittest to be rolled. However, he was saved when Lien used her hero card to have Venka Rapler die in his place, making him the first character to be saved by a hero card. Threads Below is a list of threads containing Daisuke, in chronological order. *Starting Point For Boy #16 *On Their Way (Daisuke, Umi, and Aiden) *At The Entrance *Chillin' At The Waterfall *LookOUT *Starting Place For B#54 *Arrival *Survival Of The Fittest *'99' *I Am Legend/Out For Blood Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Daisuke Andou. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students